


It Happened One Night

by Radiumkind



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiumkind/pseuds/Radiumkind
Summary: This is a side story on how Howard actually had met Vince ten years prior to meeting him at the fetish club in "Dom4Hire".





	It Happened One Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Photek](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/449123) by Modus Operandi. 



> Inspired by the music video for "Photek"(1997) by Modus Operandi, in which a young, juicy Julian Barratt star.

When Howard was 30...

It was the worst year of his life.His wife divorced him, because he wasn’t living up to the best of his abilities, and just to show her what for, he’d moved to London—with no money.He was crashing at a jazz club, where he’d found through his Leeds musician friends.He slept nights in the club booths, playing occasionally there, and wherever else needed a stand in for disc jokeys and an odd guitar and trumpet players.Where the gods had deprived Howard of courage, they bestowed him a range in instruments.

One night in September, it had rained earlier but the air was unseasonably warm, he was begrudgingly playing at a more ‘trendy’ club.

He saw a girl, partying like no one’s business, in center of the crowd.

He was captivated—she virtually sparkled in sequins, sweat and an aura of pure delight.

She was so different from Howard...

Like she lived in an another dimension.

He hated her.

The smiles, the cackles, the joyous way in which she moved...

Drinking, kissing, flirting, having fun...

Everything about her irritated him. The dubbing on the discs got more aggressive.The gods didn’t give much self control to Howard either. 

So he played a jazz tune just to spite the girl and her trendy friends. Something extremely discordant, so they couldn’t dance to it.

How dare she flaunt her happiness, once Howard got into a state, he had no brakes to slow his descent.

And low and behold, they started gagging and booing. 

Ha! He thought.He grinned maniacally and played through the boos and flying cans of beer.The manager tapped him on the shoulder, he wanted him to change the music or get out.

He changed the tune, with a hang dog expression; the crowd of dancers slowly returned to the vinyl floor.

But...the happy tart no longer graced the swarm.She must have left.The northerner grinned, a small victory for the small man Howard.He’d managed to ruin that trendy’s night.

He went out for a smoke break, a lager in one hand, comfortably inebriated.He heard a little commotion, a gasping, wheezing, voices asking “Vince, mate, are you ok?”

He approached to make sure that no one was in distress.May be they got burgled?A heart attack?Mostly likely a club goer wretching their guts out...nothing new.

“You blokes alright?” A casual question, just friendly.

A slender trendy’s standing by another, a hunched...girl? Long dark hair.They both turn to Howard.Oh...

“You!It’s your damn fault!” The girl, whose voice was breathy and gasping, yelled at Howard to the best of her abilities.It was dark, but he could make out the redness and anguish in her face.

“Yeah, you twat, it ain’t cool to throw jazz like that without warning!There are people who are allergic, yeah?”

“What...?” 

“I’m allergic to jazz, you berk!”She took a breath, steadying herself by holding onto the friend.“You almost killed me tonight!” She looked about to attack Howard, a ferocious cockney accent. 

“Oh...ah...” He was scared, angry and a bit guilty, “sorry ‘bout that.” He got shifty eyed--where did that back door go?

“You’re lucky I had me tablets!If you pull that shit in Camden again, I’ll cut you up!”She was sounding a bit more boyish then, gaining back the real voice...?

“Well...it wasn’t on purpose”; sure it was! “I just thought to change it up a bit...”

The friend helped her...him?...up, glared at Howard, shook head, then walked back in to the club. 

He could hear them mumbling angrily, but that faded, too, with the loud clank of the heavy steel door. 

“...Idiots...” He’d never heard of jazz allergy.A JAZZ allergy!These Londoners must have a hyperactive immune system from all the ‘tempeh’ and whatnot.So sensitive, unlike Howard, who was brought up in the brutal North, wrangling jazz like it was a mad bull...

He chuckled at the image and walked back into the club.

 

the end.

 


End file.
